


Better Than I Know Myself

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Do I Wanna Know..? I'd Hate To See It Go [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day in Zayn and Niall's lives.</p>
<p>Or, in which Zayn finally has chosen to do what he feels for Niall....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than I Know Myself

**Author's Note:**

> So I've obviously hopped from naming the fics from this verse after Enrique Iglesias songs, but I will tell you right now that the very last fic from this series will be his again... I think we can all guess what it will be, since it's the epic ending of this verse. (HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE AT THE WORD EPIC. WHAT WORDS ARE ASSOCIATED WITH THE WORD "EPIC"?)
> 
> Also, I will tell you when there's only one more oneshot left in this verse.
> 
> PS - I know I suck with update schedules so I'll try to 'update' this series at least once a month.

“And that’s a cut for your new video!” The director, LaFleure, yells out as Zayn pulls out of the newbie bloke he was training. “Now, get dressed and out of the studio, Erik Nacht is due in thirty minutes.”

Zayn mumbles encouragement to the newbie he just fucked — he thinks the kid’s name is Kyle, but he isn’t too sure — and goes to his dressing room.

And there’s someone he wasn’t expecting.

“Hello, Niall,” Zayn leans down to press a kiss to the giggling blond’s temple. “I didn’t know you were allowed in the studios.”

“Oh, the entire world knows that I’m your best friend,” Niall rolls his eyes. “I just wanted to be here so that I can escort you to the nice Greek restaurant we were going to for our dinner.”

Shit, he actually forgot about that.

“You forgot,” _was that hurt I heard in his voice?_ “Your face dropped, you poor actor of a pornstar.”

“Hey, I act in ways of fucking, not _actual_ acting!” Zayn protests, pulling on a pair of black jeans he likes wearing. “So, what’s it called?”

“ _To Spiti,”_ Niall replies. “I have no idea what the hell that means, but it’s a four-star restaurant. I hear Gordon Ramsey frequents that place.”

 

Thirty minutes later, they arrive at the infamous restaurant. The hostess tells them that they have to wait about twenty minutes for seating since they haven’t any reservations. Whilst waiting, Zayn notices a wall full of celebrities who have eaten there.

“Huh, I guess this really is a good restaurant,” he looks at the photo of Justin Bieber with his tongue out.

“Told you so,” Niall retorts unnecessarily.

The twenty minutes go by fast and the hostess comes back to lead them to a seat near the windows. There’re two candles on the table, giving it a nice date feeling.

“We serve alcohol, would you like to start off with Greek wine?” The waitress, who checks out Niall, asks them.

“What kinds do you have?” Zayn looks at the entrées section of the menu.

“We have the _agiorghitiko, xiomavro,_ and _mendaria_ for reds, _assyrtiko, lagorthi, robola, savatino,_ and _tsaoussi_ for whites,” the waitress stutters over the Greek names, which is quite understandable. They’re _Greek_ names. “Which would you like?”

“Whatever you find the best, love,” Niall must have noticed her checking him out, given he flashes a charming smile at her.

“I’ll get your _agiorghitiko_ , then,” she nods and goes off.

“She was obviously checking you out,” Zayn growls, look at roasted lamb shank. “And you knew that too.”

“Don’t get possessive over me, Malik,” Niall laughs it off, scanning the menu. “We should have calamari as our starter.”

“I thought it was Italian food,” Zayn comments.

“Obviously not if it’s here… or they just like the calamari since it’s really good,” Niall shrugs. “Anything you have on mind?”

“I want to try the lamb thing,” Zayn looks over at the sea food section. “You?”

“Thai-sauce beef souvlaki sounds like a good plan,” Niall closes his menu as their waitress — Toni, as her nametag says — comes back with a bottle of the wine.

“Here’s your wine and have you decided yet?” She flashes a disgustingly sweet smile at Niall.

“He’s having roast lamb shank and I’d like the Thai souvlaki please.”

Toni writes down the orders and leaves them.

-

“Desserts?” Toni asks as she takes the plates on her forearm.

“Can we see the menu?” Niall asks the girl.

Zayn looks at the menu and there’s one dessert that catches his eye.

“What’s _Lover’s Fondue_?” Zayn furrows his brows together.

“Oh, it’s chocolate fondue with marshmallows and strawberries in heart-shaped fountain,” she explains easily. “Would you like that?”

“Please.”

It takes about three minutes for Toni to come back and they eat their desserts. Zayn smiles when he sees that Niall has smudged some chocolate on his face.

“You have a bit of chocolate on your face,” Zayn pokes at his own cheek where he sees the smudge.

“Here?” Niall wipes at a spot right next to it.

“Let me do it,” Zayn reaches over the table and wipes it off.

He doesn’t think that he imagined Niall’s cheeks flushing for a moment when their skins touch.

“You two make a lovely couple,” Toni comes back with their bill. “How long have you two been together?”

“Um, we aren’t dating,” Niall _does_ blush noticeably this time. “Just friends.”

“Oh, um, have a nice rest of the night then!”

-

“Boyfriends, that’s a bit weird,” Niall yawns as he makes himself home at Zayn’s villa. On the third floor, there’s only one bedroom and that’s his, a room he shares with Niall some nights even though he has eight guest rooms. “Do we even act boyfriend-y?”

“Maybe,” Zayn chuckles, pressing a light kiss to Niall’s cheek. “Now, I’d love to fuck you hard until you scream my name in ecstasy but we’re both tired so let’s postpone it ‘til tomorrow.”

“Deal,” is the last thing Zayn hears before he drifts off to sleep.

-

_“Oh my God, you weren’t supposed to find this!”_ _Niall screeches as Zayn holds out a royal blue coloured velvet box. “Um, holy shit, how did you even find it?”_

_“I don’t know, maybe you should hide something important somewhere other than your cleaning stuff cupboard,” Zayn grins, already having checked what was inside the little box. “When were you going to ask me?”_

_“Definitely not now,” Niall growls. “Okay, here it goes. Zayn Malik, I knew I felt something for you from the first time I met you. Hell, I was enjoying me life as a stripper but you changed me. You went back to your modelling career when we first started dating and got recruited by_ Calvin Klein _for their models. What I’m trying to say is–” Niall gulps audibly. “–will you marry me?”_

Zayn was about to say yes when he’s awoken by a stupid alarm. It’s some song with a loud guitar riff in the beginning.

“Yes, Josh, I will suck you off,” Niall mumbles in his sleep, his hand clutching at the pillows. “Mm, you’re so tall and handsome as hell…”

“Niall, your shift at your smoothie place starts in an hour,” Zayn nudges at Niall; he doesn’t budge.

Grinning as an idea flashes through his head, Zayn peels the blankets from Niall’s naked body (Niall must have taken his clothes off before falling asleep, Zayn didn’t) and laps at the end of the blond’s happy trail. Niall groans in his sleep, still not waking up. Zayn kicks his efforts up a notch, dragging his tongue down to Niall’s sac, taking it in his mouth. Niall mumbles something about crisps, making him growl. He takes the entirety of Niall’s length inside his mouth, working at a fast pace. A strong grip on his hair tells him that Niall finally woke up. Smirking around his mouthful, he deepthroats Niall until he gushes down his throat.

“Morning blowjobs are sure-fire to wake me up,” Niall giggles, pulling Zayn up for a kiss.

Maybe it’s time Zayn confessed his feelings for the Irishman.


End file.
